Fire-born and Time Skipper
by Miss Minaria
Summary: The hands on the clock speed forward. Ages of gods and goddess long pass. What have we to learn and what have we to do now that our golden time has passed.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Harry Potter, I am however borrowing the characters for my own ideas. I really hope you all enjoy what I write, and feel free to leave feedback if you want.**_

 **Time**

 **Chapter 1**

Early morning was just peeking over the clouds. The warm sunlight bathing the round pillared room in golden light. Men and women of all ages were lazily sitting around the brazen fire. Goblets filled to the brim with rich sweet wine, and only the best fruits were set around on various platters scattered throughout the room. These people looked as if they had not slept during the previous evening and were still in the middle of what appeared to be a party.

Walking into the middle of the room and avoiding several of the older people Lealynn slowly made her way to her father. He had sent Hermes to fetch her to him as soon as the first ray of daylight peeked over the vast mountain estate. She spotted him sitting near Zeus and chatting her grandfather's ear away. His dark black hair stood out upon his chiseled frame, his chest being bear so that his muscles could easily be defined. Rolling her eyes she moved a bit closer not wanting to disrupt the apt conversation he was currently having.

His smile brightened as his silver eyes fell upon his daughter. One of many that he truly cared for and was glad did not have the desire to follow on his war raging path. War it always gave him thrills and chills. The blood, the gore, the screams of all his victims dying upon his sword. He shook his head to clear his mind and motioned for his daughter to come closer. "I trust you rested well my dear."

"Indeed father, the night breeze was pleasant upon my skin, and the moon allowed me a soft light to ease my mind to rest."

"Do you know why I had you summoned to my side on this fine day?"

"I'm afraid father I haven't a clue as to what you were thinking. Although I am grateful that I get to spend some time with you."

"Well my dear daughter, it is time for you to head out into the world and see what it has to offer."

"I'm not ready to leave home yet."

"Nonsense even your other siblings have left and made a mark in the world throughout the years. Why should you stay behind and not get such valuable experience?"

"Father, please I'm not ready. Where will I stay how will I survive in a world that is always changing."

A smile spread across his face as he lifted her up with ease into his arms and hugged her. "Laelynn, my little flower of hope. You are like your great grandfather Chronos. We have all witness you manipulating time. Why should you be stuck in this period when all the ages are available to you. Choose a time and you will always have available to you a place to stay and your family will always be near at hand."

She nodded her head slowly while tears burst from her eyes. He wiped them slowly and smiled brightly at her. "I think I want to be in the future where I might be able to associate with other kids."

"Wonderful be careful and don't let anyone know that you are a goddess my dear. People may try to use you, or harm you unfortunately. When you get to the time you want to be in, come visit me here. I'll be waiting and we'll get you set up into a fine home. I'll even be able to fill you in on what has happened over the years."

She went to her room slowly and sat down upon her bed, tears now falling faster down her angelic face. Once her tears stopped flowing she stood up and got dressed into a pure white gown that wrapped around her small lithe body, with one shoulder left bare. It was tied by a silver cord around her waist, holding the gown in place. The edges of the gown were a light pink and it stopped just above her ankles in length. She brushed her hair back allowing it to drape lightly down her back.

Her eyes wondered around the high vaulted room and landed upon the carved pillars that lined it. A sad smile crossed her pale lips before turning and heading out onto her deck. With one final look behind her, she tried to burn the image into her memory. She knew she would never see this place like this again. Her hand cut through the air with ease and a lucid blue and silver portal slightly taller than herself appeared. Silver and blue seemed to collide together and with a small sad smile on her face she stepped into it and felt the wind rushing around her as she walked the thin path into the future.

What seemed like hours was actually just a few minutes she spent inside the vortex. It finally opened up and she stepped out into the early morning light. She looked around her slightly nervous as a metal contraption with wheels noisily passed by her. She jumped to the sidewalk as another one came rushing up behind her. Her eyes grew wide as she spotted a bunch of trees nearby, on the other side of a wrought iron fence. She hurried through the gate, slowing down considerably as she realized she had no idea where or even when she was. This was the first time she had ever felt so alone before. All her friends were gone, many of which meant they were no longer among the living.

Silver colored eyes shed tears, that streaked down her face. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying as she walked slowly deeper into the park. Her long black hair was slightly windswept, from her journey. Tomorrow was supposed to be her birthday, but now she had no home to return to. Keeping her head down she headed towards a lone tree, it's leaves still bright and green. Sitting against the trunk she wiped her eyes once more and pulled her backpack from off her shoulders and placed it beside her.

A young boy dressed in black clothing and a white shirt had seen her enter the park. She seemed to him desolate and tearful. He swallowed a small lump that had appeared in his throat but became determined to see what was wrong with her. He didn't have many friends, well he had a friend; Lily. He walked up behind the girl trying to stay as quiet as he could and reached out a single hand placing it on her shoulder lightly.

She jumped in surprised and a fire burst appeared out of nowhere burning a bush to dust. His eyes grew wide and he sat down quickly beside her. "You're a witch," he said excitedly and quietly.

"I'm a what?"

"You're a witch, didn't you know that?"

"I'm kinda new to this," she said quietly.

"That's ok, I'm Severus. What's your name?"

"Mine is Laelynn."

"Are you alright Laelynn, I noticed you were crying while you were walking through the park? I wasn't really certain what had you upset and wanted to see if I could help any."

"I'm fine, I was just upset because I moved away from where I used to live," she replied.

"Really, I'm sorry you had to move. I never moved anywhere new before. I've lived here my whole life so far."

"It was for the best though, otherwise how else would I know what life had to offer me."

"How old are you? I just recently turned 11 and I get to start at Hogwarts this year."

"I'm 11 as well, well I will be tomorrow that is. What is Hogwarts?"

"It's a special school for witches and wizards to learn magic. Maybe you'll get to come to Hogwarts as well then. I'm certain you'll get your letter tomorrow if that is your birthday."

"Maybe," just then she felt a small jolt as a man dressed in a dark black suit walked towards them.

Her eyes looked up and watched as the man made his way slowly towards them a smile upon his face. Severus looked down at his feet not certain who the strange man was. Placing his hands upon his hips he smiled down at Lealynn before speaking. "I hope you had a safe journey daughter. Although I wasn't expecting you to be waiting for me at the local park."

Laelynn got to her feet then and hugged him tightly. "It felt like forever since I last saw you father."

"Trust me it was even longer for me. Who is this fine lad near you? Is he a friend of yours Lealynn?"

She turned and smiled down at Severus just then. "This is Severus and I hope that we can be friends. Severus, this is my father…"

"Ares, my boy; Ares Godly. It's a pleasure to meet you," he answered quickly.

"Good morning Mr. Godly, it's nice to meet you and Lealynn," replied Severus.

"Unfortunately we must be going, I need to get my daughter settled in at home and run a few errands afterwards. Maybe you two can get to know each other better another day. We live up that hill, last house on the end, you're welcome to come visit any day."

"The last house on the end sir, isn't that the mansion?"

"It is, but don't be shy and not come over. My daughter really doesn't have many friends at this time."

Severus nodded his head and turned slightly watching Lealynn and her father walk off towards their home. He shook his head and knew she seemed like a nice girl but would she really want to be his friend. Not many people liked him and he was grateful that he had Lily. Could he hope that he would have another friend as well.

Ares walked in complete silence until they reached the mansion upon opening the door he ushered Lealynn inside. "The outside world can be so nosey at times. Let's see you must have some questions."

"I do indeed father, for starters how did you know where to live when I had no clue what year I was going to emerge upon."

"Easily answered, I was drawn to this spot and knew that I would be needed here. Although it took you a few millennium to arrive. You made me wait," he proclaimed teasingly.

"I can't exactly help what period of time I arrived in, wait you said a few millenium?!"

He nodded, "it has been a bit over two millennium since you left Olympus. During that time you have missed several of your brothers and sisters coming of age, some of which had not been born before you left, I might add."

She was frozen in place, she had brothers and sisters she didn't even know who were older than her now. Had she made the wrong choice to travel through time to this world. Could she return to the past, would it disrupt this future. All these thoughts and many more were plaguing her mind as she thought upon what she was told. She felt sick to her stomach and dismissed herself to rest in her room.

Ares saw how pale she looked and taking her into his arms carried her quickly to her bedroom. He laid her upon the bed and sat beside her. Talking late into the night of all the things that had happened. She couldn't help but smile at how some of the stories made her want to laugh but yet she yearned to have been there to see it happen with her own eyes. As her father tucked her in after midnight he left and for the first time she was alone once more. New tears came to her eyes and she knew that she could not, no she would not dare to travel back in time to witness it all for herself. Her leaving was what allowed many of those things to happen. How could she want to destroy the good it had brought about.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Harry Potter, just my own ideas and characters.**_

 **New Day**

 **Chapter 2**

Ares had spent most of the night filling Lealynn in with details of what happened over the last two millennium. She learned that she had over a dozen new siblings since leaving her time. Her father had even informed her of the changes that had gone on throughout the world. From how the world became modern to where everyone was able to learn. Yet some things remained the same, people who were different were still treated differently. Not everyone was equal in this world and it saddened Lealynn when she learned about it.

Morning had come a bit early for them after being awake all evening the night before. She sat up in her bed and stretched out her arms before swinging her feet to the side of the bed. Her father had promised to take her out clothes shopping, so that she would have something to wear compared to her outdated clothing of which she still adored. After changing into another gown, this one being falling to her knees; she went to the foyer where she was to wait on Ares to come down and meet her.

Ares had woken up early and was getting ready to take Lealynn out to get some new things. He was about to leave his room when his friend Hermes shows up out of nowhere. He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and smiled down at the youth looking god. "Well what brings you here on this fine morning my friend?"

"Zeus wishes for you to entertain him in barter today. He has many things he wishes to abuse your ears with."

"Can this not wait, I just got my Lealynn back home yesterday and was planning on taking her out to get new stuff to adorn her with."

"Sorry Ares, Zeus was quite certain that he said no ifs ands or buts you had to attend."

"Fine, please tell Zeus I shall arrive within the hour. I need to speak with Lealynn before I leave. Hopefully she won't be too mad at me. Oh and please send Aphrodite to my house, incase Lealynn needs anything. I'm thinking Albus will soon be sensing her abilities and may contact us about a possible placement at a school for her."

"Well that certainly sounds like a plan to me Ares. I'll be on my way and let both Zeus and Aphrodite know about what is going on."

Without another word Hermes disappeared as quickly as he had appeared leaving Ares alone in his room once more. He ran a hand slowly through his black slightly curled locks and let out a sigh. Why did he always had to neglect his children he thought whenever his father called him to his side. He grabbed his jacket and headed downstairs slowly.

It seemed like she had only been waiting a few minutes when a soft knock came from the door. Turning she moved to the door and opened it, a smile spreading across her face as she recognized who it was. "Good morning Severus."

"Good morning Lealynn, I wanted to stop by and wish you a happy birthday."

Her father came up behind her just then and smiled down at them both. "I'm sorry my dear, your grandfather needs to see me today, he rang first thing. I won't be able to take you out until later this evening to get you some new clothes."

Severus turned to face Ares and smiled up at him brightly. "I can take her to the shops if you like. I have nothing better to do this morning."

"That's a wonderful idea my lad," he said as he pulled out his wallet and handed money to Lealynn.

"Father?"

"That should be enough to get you some new clothes and to treat your friend to something as well as some food. Have fun and behave yourselves while you are out."

Severus started to walk away after nodding his head and Lealynn hurried after him. Stuffing the money into a pouch that was attached to her gown. Just as they were about to leave the yard a white owl swooped down and dropped a letter at Leelynn's feet. She picked it up and opened it after seeing that it was addressed to her. Her eyes grew wide as several pages were within the letter.

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Lealynn Godly,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _The second page with requirements says:_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

 _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

At the bottom of the page was a simple reminder to all the students.

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"I've been accepted to Hogwarts," she said quietly.

"That's great," Severus said.

"Maybe I should go tell my father before we head out to the shops. We can get the stuff on this list then as well."

"We'll have to go to the Diagon Alley for that stuff. I can take you, let me just run home and get my stuff so that I can get my supplies as well then."

"Really Severus, you'll take me to Diagon Alley?"

"Sure, my mother would appreciate me getting the supplies without her, I just have to let her know is all."

"How long do you need to get there and back?"

"I'll be back in ten minutes, I promise."

While Severus ran to get his stuff Lealynn hurried back to the mansion only to find her father gone and her aunt there lounging on the sofa. "Hello Aphrodite, is father still around."

"He went to go see your grandfather, is there anything I can do to help?"

Pulling the acceptance letter from her pouch she hands it to Aphrodite. A smile crossed her face as she leaned forward before standing up. "All right it can't be helped looks like I'm taking you out shopping," she replied with a grin.

With a snap of her fingers her revealing outfit turned into jeans and a short tank top. Her long blond hair curled down her back and over her right shoulder almost touching the floor. "All right well we'll have to get money from the bank in Diagon Alley cause the money your father gave you won't be good there."

They were all set to leave and had just opened the door to see Severus and a red headed girl standing there next to him. "I'm sorry I'm late Lealynn, this is my friend Lily. I ran into her on my way through the park. I told her we were going to Diagon Alley and if it's alright she has permission to join us as well."

"Lily it's nice to meet you," replied Lealynn.

"I know we just met and all but Sev said you were going to Diagon Alley and I was sorta hoping I could join you guys as well."

"I don't mind Lily. Maybe we can become friends as well," replied Lealynn.

"Perfect," answered Aphrodite with a smile.

"Gather round me and hold each other's hands I'll get us there faster than you can blink," Aphrodite said with pure confidence.

Severus stood in the middle of Lily and Lealynn both of which held his hands and Aphrodites. Wind picked up and the next thing they knew they were just outside the Leaky Cauldron. The entered into the building quickly and exited through the back door where Aphrodite tapped the bricks to reveal the entrance to Diagon Alley.

People bustled about back and forth busy with their own things. Many children stayed close to their parents most of which were there getting supplies for the upcoming school year. Lealynn pulled out her list as well as her two friends. Aphrodite glanced down at all three of them. "Well first stop is going to have to be Gringotts. Otherwise we won't be able to get a single thing on that list kids."

Severus frowned slightly he didn't have much money to his name and seemed to be worried about being able to pay for some of his needed supplies. Aphrodite turned and smiled down at them all. "Let me think, tell you guys what how about we get something to eat. I completely forgot to have breakfast this morning and you guys look like you might be a bit hungry as well."

"That sounds good Aunt Aphrodite."

They turned and headed towards a massive white building that leaned slightly to it's right. The sign upon the building indicated that this was Gringotts. Slowly they walked in through the massive doors and paused as they looked around. Goblins bustled about working feverishly at counting, sorting, and book keeping various accounts. They made their way to the podium where a goblin with greying hair and septicals glared down at them. "I'd like to make a withdrawal please."

"Name."

"Aphrodite Godly."

"He looked her up and down. You must be kidding. The Godly's never come in here."

"I assure you that I am indeed Aphrodite Godly."

"Finger please then so that I may prove your identity."

She held out her hand and with a quick movement he pricked her finger. Placing the drop of blood into a vial he left the room quickly to his right he entered a doorway Within moments he returned. "You are indeed a Godly."

He motioned with his clawed hand and another goblin hurried over. "Take these people to the Godly vaults, right away."

The slightly smaller yet rounder goblin led them off to the carts that would transport them to the vaults. Deep underground the cart sped past hundreds of vaults. Finally screeching to a halt before a porcelain door covered in what looked like depictions of the gods. Aphrodite rolled her eyes at the door before climbing out of her seat and walking towards the vault door. Placing her hand in the middle of the door where the only place that didn't have anything it grew slightly warm to her touch. Slowly the door swung open revealing a chamber that had three other rooms attached to it.

The room to the right of the middle chamber seemed to be full of ancient looking weapons. Lealynn knew these belonged to her family but didn't say a word about it to anyone. Aphrodite moved forward and filled four red velvet bags equally before tying them closed and thinking for a moment. A smile spread across her face as she went into a side room on the left and not knowing what she was doing the children waited. She returned to them within a few moments and nodded to them that they were done. Slowly the door swung closed and they reboarded the cart heading back up and out of Gringotts.


End file.
